My Little Pony: Insanity Needs A Firend
by Skull135
Summary: Shadow is a mean person who trusts no one but his girlfriend and hates everyone but when the mane six are sent to the world to show him the power of friendship but he to has a power the power of insanity
1. Shadow

Shadow

Name: Shadow Sane

Age: 20

Home: Moscow, Russia

Hobbies: none

Likes: Death Pain Cruelty

Dislikes: Trust Love

Height: 6.5

Looks: skinny, black clothes, pure black hair with a red strike down the middle of his hair, red eyes with pupils like a snakes

LET'S GET THIS FU**ER STARTED


	2. I Hate Trust

I Hate Trust

I was walking to school and remembered 'I have detention today good thing I have my phone' I thought and then someone bumped into me "hey dude watch were your going" I looked over to him and glared "who the hell do you think I am" I asked he looked at me and his eyes widened and he started to shake "I'm sorry Shadow please don't hu-" I interrupted him by punching him in his face "shut up" I said and started to go toward the school will everyone else started to gather around the kid I hit.

-Equestria-

Twilight was looking for a book about something when she got a message from the princess and started to gather everypony at the palace and then she started to explain the problem " so ponies I need you to help this man find the meaning of friendship" she said "Why should we help him he sounds like a huge jerk" rainbow dash said " because he has a power stronger then chaos insanity" they all stood there in shock "i need you all to show him happiness so he doesn't use his powers" they all nodded and then they were teleported to earth.

-Earth-

I walked into class and sat down near the window and looked out it "why is life so boring" I said I looked in front of me and saw that class had started and then I saw that the six chairs near me were empty 'why do I have a bad feeling' I thought "now everyone I would like you all to meet the new students" the teacher said and in came in six girls and they all had weird hair and clothes "please introduce your self girls" the first one smiled and said "hello everyone my name is Tara twilight" she had weird purple hair with a pink strike in her hair like me "my name is Jessie apple" said the next one and heard a Texan accent she had long yellow hair tied in a pony tail "m-my name is Shy flutter" said a girl who seemed shy she had long pink hair and covered her face with her hair "my name is ranee dash" said a girl with multi colored hair and a proud smile 'well I know who I'm going to hate' I thought "hi m y names peach pink and its so nice to meet you all huuuu we should have a party" she started to jump up and down he had pink hair and wild eyes like she just ate five pounds of candy "hello my name is rare rarity it is nice to meet you" she said with a bow she had blueish hair and looked like she liked to look her best.

"you can take your seats over there" she said pointing over to the seats that were empty ' I knew something bad was going to happen" I thought as they all took there seats the shy one sat in the front of me and looked back at me. Now what I would normally do is give her and evil glare but I couldn't I looked at her and then I said "what" in a voice that I used to make people know not to stare he looked back.

Well this is going to suck.

Hey everyone I'm making this story because of a friend who like my little pony so I don't know much

BYE


	3. WHAT!

WHAT!?

I went over to Lucy my girlfriend the only one I could trust "hey lulu" I said giving her a peck on the cheek she smiled and I smiled too "so did you hear about the stupid new students" she asked me I frowned "please don't remind me I must have the worst luck because all six of them are in my class and they all have seats around me" I said with a sigh "I feel so bad for you" she said with a smile that made my heart slow down "yeah" I said then some kid came up from behind me and punched me in the head it didn't hurt but it pissed me off I got up and saw that the one that had hit me was the kid I hit on my way to school "kid do you want me to knock down to hell!"I yelled he looked at me and started to laugh "nice try big guy but I am ready to fight so know I'm going to kick your ass" he said with a smile.

- five minutes later-

I had just shoved the kid in the trash can and I walked back to Lucy "well that was a wast of time" I said she looked at me and giggled "well he not dead so I guess your in a good mood" she said "well yeah your here" I said I was about to kiss her when someone tapped my shoulder I got angry and stood up to hit who had tapped him when he saw it was the girl with the long yellow hair "I looked at her and a said in a annoyed voice "what" she looked at me and asked me "uh...well...could you tell me where I get my food please" she asked. Now normally I would be mad because how stupid the question was but she was new so I sighed and looked over at Lucy " I'll be white back" I said and lead her to the cafeteria and helped her get her food "thanks" she said with a smile "yeah" and walked over to my table and sat down and ate my launch and threw it away then a apple hit me in the head I won't lie it hurt I looked over to the direction the apple had came from and saw the girl with the multi colored hair I glared at her with my red eyes and snake pupils she saw I was looking at her and then started to back up I started to walk to her and when I was close I yelled"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" she could see the anger in my eyes and said "I-I-I missed the trashcan sorry" she said I was about to flip out on her when I saw that the Tara girl coming over "Ranee what did you do" she asked looking at my eyes "she threw an apple and it hit me in the head" I said "RANEE" she yelled then she turned over to me "I'm sorry about this"she said I sighed "it's ok and Ranee" I said looking at her she looked at me "good shot" and I walked out off to class.

When I sat down I heard the tech say something about a test...in the words of newton: bollocks


	4. How Could You

How Could You

I was getting out of bed putting on my dark clothes and saw that Lucy was still sleeping in the bed and then her phone went off I checked it and saw the caller ID said Boyfriend and I instantly started to get mad and then put her phone back and got ready for school. When we got there Lucy was acting like she was the happiest person on earth and then I stopped her "whats wrong honey" she said with a smile "shut up" I said she looked at me with shock "who is your boyfriend" I asked shaking "you a-""STOP ACTING I SAW YOUR PHONE" I yelled "Shadow I'm sorry but-""LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CHEATER" and then I ran off and started to cry behind the school then I heard a voice "a-are you ok" I looked up to see the girl with the long pink hair "DO I LOOK OK" I yelled she stepped back and then she looked deep into my eyes and could see the sadness and betrayal she started to walk over to me and I was about to jump up and run when she hugged me "it's ok she was a stupid girl you are better then her" she said soothingly I started to cry into her chest "HOW COULD SHE I THAT SHE WAS FOR ME I TRUSTED-" I stopped right there "that's it I TRUSTED her I should have known this would happen I will never trust anyone-"" don't say that you can trust me" she said and I thought about it "i can trust you I don't even know you" I said "that's ok I will try to help you" I looked at her face and saw something I never saw before happiness "ok" I muttered she smiled and helped me up "now come on we have to get to class" she said and I walked to class with her holding my hand.

When we walked in to class the other girls that Shy had come in with looked over to use and gasped I walked over to my seat and sat down and heard the girls taking about me and Shy "so are you two dating" Ranee asked "n-no were just friends" she said I just looked out the window and saw something go down the window I looked down to see a body on the ground "OH MY GOD" I yelled and ran outside to see who had jumped and saw that it was Lucy.

I stood there in shock and horror then I started to laugh "everyone look shes dead suicide like my parents go on LAUGH LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO"i started to yell "Shadow what are you laughing about" Tara asked frightened "Shadow what on earth is wrong with you" Jessie said "look at her body all twisted like daddy but she is not in a noose so shes not like mommy" I said with a grin "insane" I said "insane insane insane that"s what I am that's right I want to drive everyone on the verge of insanity like me LIKE ME" and started to laugh but then I heard her voice "Shadow please stop you scaring me " I looked over to see Shy covering her her eyes shivering "sorry Shy" I said and started to go home but before I could leave I heard cracking and turned to see Lucy's body twist and turn until she was standing and had her eyes fixed on me she muttered a word that made the world spin and then she fell and I started to black out and all I saw was Shy running to me and then all I saw was black


	5. Your Lying

_**You're Lying**_

? POV

"So a power more powerful then MY chaos" a voice said "well we will have to take care of that now won't we can have my nephew grow up more powerful than me"" and the voice gave a chaotic laugh.

Shadow POV

"shadow" I heard my mother say my name "Shadow" the voice was getting louder "mother please don't leave don't trust him trust is evil" I said "SHADOW" the voice yelled and I jolted awake "MOM" I yelled and saw that the six new girls were looking at me "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" I yelled they all took a step back but two didn't one was Shy the other was Renee "don't you talk to me like that who do you think you are" Renee yelled back "I THINK I'M THE ONE WHO IS ABOUT TO KNOCK YOU OUT" I yelled back I started to shake and felt my eyes turn from red to black and my other one turned yellow and one of my snake eyes started to shrink "LOOK OUT GUY IT'S DISCORD" Tara yelled I looked at them and then asked "how the hell do you know my uncles nick name" I asked they looked at me in fear then they all yelled except Shy "UNCLE" I looked at them with a confused face "ya so what" I asked

*EXPLAINS YES IM LAZY SUE ME*

I stood there in shock "the master of chaos your lying that's it your just lying" I said then I felt the pain in my eyes I looked around to see Kids laughing at me "Shadow's mommy and daddy left him you're so lame" a boy said "ya go die in a forest" I started to get angry and lashed out at the kids "AAAAAHHHHHHH" I heard a yell and saw that I was holding Tara by the throat about to punch her and I saw the look on her face the same face everyone gave me fear I let her go and started to walk home "HEY GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE YOU BIG JERK" I heard Renee yell I looked back at here and started to look into her head and made her see her friends lying on the ground motionless she cried out and started to cry "you know it's not save to talk to someone with the power over insanity" I said and I looked at Shy and saw her crying "Shy you should know that I am deadly and I want you to know this" I walked over to her and whispered in her ear "I like you" and then I started to walk away and then I stopped Renee's nightmare "SHADOW WAIT" I heard Shy call out but just kept walking.

HEY GUYS…YA I GOT NOTHING…BYE

LOL LIMEWIRE


	6. The Power Stronger Then Insanity

_**The Power stronger then Insanity**_

I was walking home after everything that had happened he just wanted to go to sleep but then a big guy bumped into me and got mad "hey buddy watch were your going were your parents stupid when the raised you" he said. I looked at him with anger and I started to cause him to look around I started to take his sanity and devoured it "HELP MONSTERS EVERY WERE" he yelled I started back home and opened my door and went to my bed and went to sleep.

"mommy where are you" I called out "I'm sorry son but we are leaving to your uncles" she said with tears on her face "mmm yes nephew they will be gone for a while but will be back soon" he said with a smile his long sharp tooth sticking out of his mouth "ok uncle" I said with a sniff "now, now what is my nick name nephew" he said with a smile "he he sorry Discord" I said with a smile and then everything started to disappear and all I could see was my mother, father and uncle Discord.

I woke up to see a face that reminded me of Shy wait it was Shy she was looking at me with a face that worried for her friends I got up and walked to her "WHY…Shy why are you in my house" I asked I didn't want to yell at her "I-I just wanted to see that you were ok" she said blushing "oh uh look Shy you have to stay away from me I am insanity itself I am known as the true from of cruelty, Lies, murder, fear, and worse heart break I am evil it's self I am-""STOP" I looked at her in shock "you are not evil you are kind and caring and I trust-" I cut her off with a hug I stood there holding her to my chest tears running down my cheeks "you sound just like my mom Shy caring kind helpful" I said and then I let her go "Shy you are the best thing that has ever happened to me you care about me you look after me and yet I am cruel" I smiled and then I started to get ready for school.


	7. Fighting Insanity

_** Fighting Insanity**_

"Shy your pet's sound pretty funny" I said with a little chuckle "thanks Shadow Angle would love to see you" she said with a smile "hey Shy why did you comfort me" I asked she blushed and said "well I had a feeling that you weren't that bad so I wanted to help you" she said and I smiled "you're the best Shy" I said she blushed "t-thanks" then a voice behind me said "Hey there cutie why you hanging out with this loser" the voice called then some big guy came up and pushed me then grabbed Shy's waist and started to talk "you should come with me" he said then I yelled and some other voice yelled at the same time "GET YOUR GROSS ASS HANDS OFF HER" and then I punched him in the stomach and then I saw that my hand was not alone it was helped with a hand with a rainbow on it and I looked to see Renee and we both looked at each other then both nodded I kicked him up In the air and she jumped and spiked his head with her fist and he was plowed into the ground "SUCK IT" me and Renee yelled at the same time then we looked at each other and looked away "hey Shy you ok" I said walking over to her "ya thanks you two" she said and I walked her to school and I looked over at the other girls "Tara" I said she jumped but replied "y-yes?" I looked at her and said "I am sorry for hurting you" I said she looked at me and then smiled "I forgive you" she said and then I smiled '_don't forgiver her kill her'_ I stopped dead in my tracks "who said that" I said looking around" '_I did I am yourself I am myself I am what all people have I am pure insanity'_ I started to look around and saw the same thing on everyone's face laughter they were all laughing at me mocking me I started to get angry and my eyes started to turn black and yellow and my snake eyes started to shrink "s-shadow are you ok" I heard her voice and it brought me back to reality I looked to see Shy looking at me with a worried face "yeah I'm ok" I lied.

SHORT I KNOW I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY…OF COURSE NOT YOU GUYS ARE NEVER HAPPY


	8. Chaos VS Insanity

_** Chaos VS Insanity**_

"Shadow who was the creator of the equation E=MC" the teacher asked me "I don't really ca-""Shadow please try to answer this right" I heard I looked over to see Shy looking over at me with a smile "sorry it was Albert Einstein" I said she looked at me in surprise then smiled at Shy "correct good job Shadow" she said "whatever" I mumbled "thanks Shadow" Shy whispered and it caused me to smile *_RIIIIIIINNGGGG_* I got up and stretched "hey Jessie" I said looking over to her "hm" she looked at me "you said you live on an apple orchard right" I asked she smiled "yea that's right" I looked at her and asked "how much help do you have their cause I wanted to know…" I whispered the last part "what was that" she asked "I wanted to know if I could work at your farm I need some money" I asked she looked at me with a opened mouth then smiled "well shoot I could use some help how about six hours a week not counting Saturday or Sunday for…two hundred dollars" she offered "yes thank you Jessie" I said with a smile.

When I got to Jessie's farm I was shocked to see all the apple trees "whoa that's a lot of trees how long did it take to plant all of them" I asked "well it to five years for all of them to grow so…ten years" she said "so all you want me to do his pick as many trees I can ok got it" I said and went to work *five hours later* I was less tired then I thought I would "well this is a surprise" a voice said I looked around but saw no one "oh come on you can find me you just need a little…insanity" the voice said I was shocked at first but then I started to change my eyes to their insane state and saw everything was more creepy all the trees were dead and the apples were skulls I looked around to see a creature it had different animal parts but it looked like a dragon "what the hell are you" I said "why how mean of you to talk to your uncle like that" he said I looked at him with anger building "Discord" I said then I started to shake 'insanity…insanity..insanity..insanity…..INSANITY' I looked at him and smiled "uncle its great to see you again" I said with a insane tone to my voice "you to nephew" he said smiling "hey uncle guess what" I said my eyes turning pure black "yes nephew" he said with a smile "I'm hungry can I have your sanity" I asked "wha-""THANKS UNCLE" and I started to run at him and sank me teeth into his neck "AAAHHHHH HELP ME" he yelled "now uncle I'm trying to eat so SHUT UP" and I bit his mouth and ripped it off "MMMMM" h yelled in a muffled voice "that's better now let's try this eagle leg" and I started to eat his legs and he let out one more and very loud scream and I got mad "I said SHUT UP" and I my teeth started to grow bigger and sharper until they were like a demons and I sank thim into his skull killing him "that's better now to feed"

Applejacks POV

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" I heard a scream "what in the world was that was that shadow" I asked myself and started to run to the sound. When I got to where I heard the sound I looked around to see something that made me sick to my stomach there was discord but he was…dead and I saw something eating him "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled and regretted it when the creature turned to me "S-Shadow" I stammered it smiled at me showing long sharp teeth and they all held on to one of discords legs it spat it out and started to laugh "HEY JESSIE HOW ARE YOU WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF THIS FOOD IT IS SO TASTY HEY WHY DON'T YOU JOIN US" he yelled I started to run back to the farm and started to call the girls.

When I finished the call I heard knocking at the door "a-applejack i-is S-Shadow here" I heard Fluttershy ask and I ran to the door and pulled her in "FLUTTERSHY SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH SHADOW I WAS LOOKING FOR HIM AND I FOUND HIM…HE WAS…" I started to feel sick "Shy he was eating discord" I said and I sat down and saw tears in her eyes "oh no he k-k-killed discord" she asked shaking "yes" I heard a voice come from behind me and saw Shadow there with his demon teeth showing "I am still hungry would you two help me with that" he said and started to gnash his teeth at us "SHADOW STOP PLEASE" Fluttershy yelled and to my surprise he stopped "S-SHY WERE ARE YOU IT'S DARK I-I'M SCARED HELP PLEASE" he said out loud Fluttershy started to walk to him and he tried to hit her but stopped Fluttershy started to hover up with her wings and gave him a kiss then he started to shake and the demon teeth started to shrink and he fell to the ground back to normal.

Shadows POV

All I could see was darkness then I saw Shy "SHY" I yelled and ran to her and when I got there I saw light and then I woke up on a couch with a weird taste in my mouth I started to get up and felt something on my hands I looked to see it was blood. "Shy what happened" she was about to say something but the front door broke open and there was all the girls "WERE IS HE I WILL KILL HIM" I heard Renee yell I saw the fear in their faces and I knew what happened I started to get up and ran to the door and ran back home


	9. Shadows insanity form

Here is a picture of Shadow in his demon teeth form

. /c598c1831eecced19b1970ee4a44d9e8/tumblr_mmoxxsN9W x1s1moyno1_

BYE


	10. Mother

_**Mother**_

"Death…cruelty…murder…wrath...that all I am there true form" I was saying to myself I knew it was true "those stupid girls trying to help me I am a lost case I am insane I have no soul I have no feelings i-" I was cut off by a strange noise it was like claws scraping agents chalk I looked down to see that my left arm was growing long blade like claws I just looked at them and started to walk home but I couldn't move I looked to see my legs were glowing purple and blue I looked back to see the girls running to me I snarled at them and lifted my new claws and pointed it at the "stay back don't make me hurt you" I said in a low deep voice "please Shadow let us help-" I cut Jessie off I broke through the spell and ran at her and grabbed her by the neck and yelled "THERE IS NO WAY TO SAVE ME YOU IDOT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I AM A LOST CASE I CAN NOT BE HELPED" I yelled in her face and my teeth started to grow "oh god NO DON'T EAT ME" she yelled all it did was make me smile "see that's the true feelings you have towered me fear hatred all you want to do is get away from me you think you can help but I cannot be helped" and then I set her down and started to walk away but I felt something hit the back of my head I looked back to see Renee running at me "I WILL END YOU" she yelled "you know its not save to fight someone with the power of insanity" I said she stopped dead in her tracks "good you remember the last time you tried that and all you ended up with was a lose in some of your sanity" I said with a grin then I turned around but I was blocked by Rare, Tara and Shy "what are you doing move" I said my patience was running thin "no not until you stop" Rare said which you laughed at "do you think you can stop me from leaving you are just going to get yourself hurt" I said with a smile my teeth started to grow more sharp "we will not leave you please trust us" Tara said which made you laugh "I will never trust anyone I am insanity I will make you all see your most worst nightmares and laugh" I said my eyes started to turn snake like "Shadow I thought you trusted me" Shy said I stopped laughing and looked at her I could see all her fear but it was not of you it was for you she was worried about you "Shy I am a monster get that through your head" I said then I started to walk to them and when they didn't move looked into Tara's eyes and saw courage and magic…MAGIC I looked at her in shock "you know magic" I said she looked surprised "y-ya" she said I just frowned then I started to pour my insanity into her.

Her eyes shrank to pins and she started to shake "SHADOW STOP PLEASE" Shy yelled but I ignored her until I felt a sharp pain in my neck I heard the girls scream I looked over to see a midnight blue girl and she had a horn but it was in my throat I looked over to see another one this one white as snow and she too had a horn "YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY FRIENDS" the one who had stabbed me in the throat said but I liked it I liked the pain it felt good "hahahaHAHAHAHAHA" I started to laugh like an insane person then I looked at the midnight girl and started to grow my claw and teeth even sharper and longer "LOOK OUT PRINCESS LUNA" I heard Jessie yell I looked at her and smiled "well how rude princess I think you need to be punished" I said in a high voice then I grabbed her by the horn and started to pull it out my blood started to burst from my throat "well now look at the mess" I said then I looked at Luna and smiled " you know it's sad uncle Discord can't join us but I guess that means more food for me" I said with a crazy voice "and I think I will have blueberries and APPLES" I yelled the last part so Jessie could hear then I lifted Luna and opened my mouth wide and was about to sink my teeth into her leg but I felt something hit me in the legs and I let her go and fell to the ground I looked up to see the other girl looking at me with a smile and saw tears running down her face "hmmm lets see what YOU TASTE LIKE" I yell and I run to the girl she looked more older like a women "NO PRINCESS CELESTIA" I heard Tara yell I was about to stab her in the throat but then she moved my claws and pulled me in to a hug I stood there in shock and then I smelled it strawberries the same smell my mother had "no NO NO NO" I started to yell and I sank my teeth into her shoulder so she would release me but she just held on tighter "shh it's time to take a nap" she whispered in my ear my insane form started to disappear and I started to fall asleep "mother" was all I said then I fell asleep in her embrace


End file.
